Town Interruptus
by AudiRox
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS! PLEASE DO NOT READ if you don’t wish to be spoiled! It’s mainly about Luke and Lorelai. ‘It’ has finally happened – they are finally together – or are they? Takes place late summer of 2004. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

**Town Interruptus** – by LorelaiGilmoreDanes

**Description: MAJOR SPOILERS! PLEASE DO NOT READ if you don't wish to be spoiled! It's mainly about Luke and Lorelai. 'It' has finally happened – they are finally together – or are they? Takes place late summer of 2004. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and Co.**

Chapter One

It has been seven weeks since the test run. Lorelai has been spending everyday of the past 7 weeks at the Dragonfly. Rory called about twice a week to give her mother an update on everything. Though they spoke as though they were back to normal – deep down they were both aware of how much their mother-daughter relationship had changed. Day after day Lorelai would wake up at six in the morning and head over to the Inn. Sometimes she'd stop by the diner to get her morning fix of Luke's coffee. Though she knew that Luke was with Liz, she imagined herself sitting at the counter and Luke emerging through the storage door. Luke's sister, Liz – injured herself at the Renaissance Fair Circuit about seven weeks before and Luke had volunteered to look after her while TJ was away in Michigan. Although they would have liked to talk more – Luke and Lorelai called each other about twice a week. They would never verbally exchange the fact that they miss each other – but their moments of awkward (but sweet) silence on the phone gave away their secret. Lorelai would update him on Rory and Emily's Europe trip, the Inn and the happenings of Stars Hollow and in turn Luke would update Lorelai on Liz's recovery and his daily conversations with Caesar and Lane. It became a routine for them – a routine they both wished would end soon.

It was a Wednesday night around 9 P.M. After a long day's work, Lorelai had just taken a long shower and settled herself in her most comfortable pair of pajamas. She decided to watch some T.V. in the living room – so she settled herself down on the couch and picked up the remote to turn on her most favorite object in her living room. Suddenly the phone rang. It was Michel...

Lorelai: Hello.

Michel: Oh, please God tell me that our crazy inn owner will 'not' be showing up in the middle of the night to go over the supplies list again!

Lorelai: Michel! I promised you and Sookie I wouldn't do that anymore.

Michel: Yes, but the thing is Sookie does not work here at night. She is the chef. 'I' am the lucky one who gets to spend obscene number of hours a day with you. Please Lorelai – please tell me you are 'not' going to come by the inn at 3 A.M. again!

Lorelai: I promised already! (Grins) Besides, it seems like you are missing me.

Michel: Ha! Very funny. Go back to whatever exciting activity that you were doing!

Lorelai: (Makes a face as she hangs up the phone and mumbles to herself) Exciting? Ha!

She finally turned the T.V. to surf through the channels when the phone rang again.

Lorelai: (Picks up) Michel, if it's you again – I swear I am going to show up at 3 A.M. every time you are there!

Luke: (Uncertain of what to say) Ugh, ok?

Lorelai: Oh, hey!

Luke: Michel bothering you again?

Lorelai: Actually – according to the latest developments, 'I' am bothering him by working too much.

Luke: You 'are' work too much.

Lorelai: Ha! Look who's talking! Mr. Ugh-Diner-Guy who wakes up at 4:45 A.M. to open his diner!

Luke: You put no effort into that name. I am offended.

Lorelai: Yeah, I know. I think I am losing my touch.

Luke: (Smiles) It'll come back when you are finally settled. (Lorelai smiles as well) So besides being a workaholic, how are you?

Lorelai: (Sighs) Just tired. Enough about me, how's Liz?

Luke: Much better. TJ should be back from Michigan soon.

Lorelai: Oh, yeah? (Tries to hide the excitement in her voice) So, umm – does that mean Stars Hollow will have its favorite Diner owner back soon?

Luke: (Chuckles) Maybe.

Lorelai: Hmm, I think this is the third time we've talked this week.

Luke: Oh, so we have a set amount of time we should be talking a week?

Lorelai: No, no – no. I mean it's a very nice surprise. Very nice... (smiles shyly).

Luke: Really? Well, today is different. (Lorelai smiles even more as she thinks about the day that Luke will finally return). Oh hey, so Rory tell you when she will be back?

Lorelai; (Snaps out of her current mood) Surprisingly, my mother called yesterday - on her own - to inform me that they will be flying in on Friday. Speaking of which, I have to look up the arrival time.

Luke: That's great. Well you go do that and then get some sleep... and we will talk to later?

Lorelai: (With a grin) By 'later' you mean...?

Luke: (Smiles) Goodnight, Lorelai.

Lorelai hung up the phone and smiled to herself. It seemed like Luke and she would never get a chance to resume what they started almost two months ago. But she was hopeful. She knew Liz needed her brother and Lorelai was more than willing to wait. It was difficult – but she took the time apart to concentrate on her Inn. Her own Inn!

She finally fell asleep around 1 A.M. ... and before she knew it, it was time for her to wake up. She dragged herself out of bed and showered, and hurried out the door.

Dragonfly Inn – Kitchen.

Sookie: Derek, can you please go ask Michel what he wants for breakfast before he comes in here and orders us around? (Derek nods and walks out as Lorelai enters). Hey you!

Lorelai: Hey. I need coffee! (Walks over to the coffee pot and pours herself a mug. She takes a sip and sighs).

Sookie: Wow, a nice big sigh there. Everything ok?

Lorelai: Yeah, I am fine. Just didn't get enough sleep last night.

Sookie: No, not again! You can't keep coming by the inn in the middle of the night, Lorelai. Everything's fine. We are fine!

Lorelai: I didn't come by last night. By the way, what's Michel still doing here?

Sookie: I guess both of our night managers got their schedules mixed up. Michel ended up sleeping at the inn last night.

Lorelai: Oh, so it's his day to work the first shift? Great, suddenly the white light at the end of the tunnel just got dimmer.

Sookie: (As she peels the potatoes, she waves the thought of Michel off) Don't worry about it. Stick him with the Krumholze kids.

Lorelai: (Giggles) Ooh, he will hate that! (Sighs again and looks down at her mug).

Sookie: So why couldn't you sleep last night?

Lorelai: (Looks around to see if they are alone) Luke called.

Sookie: He did? That's odd. Isn't it like the third time this week?

Lorelai: (She nods) Yes, it is. (Smiles) It was a nice.

Sookie: (Grins) Ahh, so he kept you up late with his phone call.

Lorelai: No, I just couldn't sleep. I just... (pauses) nah, nothing. I am being silly.

Sookie: No, tell me. You just 'what'?

Lorelai: I just wish he was here, you know. Just waiting for him to return.

Sookie: Aw, you miss him. (Just then, Jackson walks through the back door with the produce – Sookie points at him) You are late!

Jackson: I am sorry! I just got held up.

Sookie: (Waves him off) Excuses... (then studies the produce).

Jackson: No, really (sees Lorelai) – Oh hey Lorelai. (Looks back at Sookie) On my way here I noticed Luke in the diner. I had to and say my 'hello'. (Sookie looks up in shock and Lorelai drops her mug in shock) Oh geez, you ok?

Lorelai: (Flustered) Yeah, yeah – I am fine. It just slipped.

Sookie; (Picks up a big rag) Lorelai, you need rest (with her eyes wide) Go home, relax. We have everything under control. (Stops Lor as she reaches down to pick up the pieces of the broken mug). Go! I will take care of this.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

...continues from chapter one.

Lorelai walks out of the kitchen and into the check-in area. She spots the Krumholzes walking down the stairs.

Lorelai: Oh, hello there Mr. and Mrs. Krumholze. Hope you had a goodnight's sleep?

Mrs. K: Very good night, thank you. You are here 'every' day?

Lorelai: (Chuckles) No, not everyday.

Mrs. K: Yes, you are. I've seen you at the inn everyday since last week.

Lorelai: Well, I do have an Inn to run.

Mr. K: My wife's right. Miss Gilmore, you need to take a break. Go out! Have some fun!

Mrs. K: Yeah. We are going antique shopping and when we get back – you better not be here (Smiles and pats Lorelai on her arm). Oh, and I hope Mr. Gerard over there wouldn't mind looking after our kids while we're gone. Would he?

Lorelai: Of course not! I will make the arrangements.

Lorelai had so much going on in here head – Luke's surprise return, dealing with Michel, Making sure the guests are happy and... Luke's surprise return. After a long and painful debate with Michel about the Krumholze kids, Lorelai decided to go to the back porch and call the diner.

Lane: Luke's, this is Lane.

Lorelai: Lane, it's me – Lorelai.

Lane: Oh hey, Lorelai. What's new?

Lorelai: Oh nothing. What's new with the diner?

Lane: Nothing really. Kirk's being annoying.

Lorelai: Ah, well... umm is Luke around?

Lane: You just missed him. He stepped out to get some change from Joe's. He should be back in two minutes, unless Joe has him listening to one of his not-so-funny jokes again.

Lorelai: Can you please ask him to call me as soon as he comes back?

Lane: Yeah sure.

Lorelai decides to take Sookie's advice and go home and rest for a while. Just as she drives into her front yard, she notices a traveling bad on the porch with the front door open. 'No, it can't be...' she thought. She got out of her Jeep and stood there for a moment – then spotted Rory walk out to get the rest of her luggage. Lorelai jogged up to the porch.

Lorelai: (With a great big smile on her face) Rory!!!

Rory: (With a similar smile) Mom. (They hugged for what it seemed like 'forever')

Lorelai: But – but your flight was suppose to be tomorrow(?)

Rory: Yeah, but grandma got an earlier flight from London. (Pointing towards the drive-way) You just missed her by the way.

Lorelai: Why didn't you call me?

Rory: Thought a surprise would have been better.

Both walked inside hand in hand.

Lorelai: This is so great! Tell me all about your trip! Oh wait! Tell me all about it 'after' you've had adequate rest. You must be tired.

Rory: Actually, no – I am not. Might sleep in tomorrow though. I am fine right now.

Lorelai: I was actually going to head over to the diner for some coffee.

Rory: Yum, Luke's coffee. I missed that.

Lorelai: Well, come with me. Let's go get some coffee, something to eat, talk, whatever...

Rory: (Gets a bit uncomfortable) Umm, actually I am going to stay in for a bit. You go ahead. (smiles at her mother) make sure to bring me some coffee?

Lorelai: (Realizes that her daughter doesn't want to go out in public) Sure thing. I will be back in a bit. Food preference?

Rory: I am not too hungry. Actually, hold off on the coffee too.

Lorelai: (Taken aback) Oh.

Rory: (With a grin) I will go with you later tonight – so you can see Luke one more time (?)

Lorelai: How do you know Luke's back?

Rory: Oh, Lane told me. I called on my way here. Why?

Lorelai: (Shakes her head) Nothing. I will see you in a bit?

Rory: I will be here...

Luke's Diner.

Lorelai walks in and greets Lane. She looks around for Luke.

Lorelai: So umm, where's Luke?

Lane: (Points towards the stockroom) I think he's in the back. Just so you know, I did give him your message.

Lorelai: (Pats Lane on the shoulder) I know you did, hun. (Then walks to the back and sees Luke stacking up cans of peaches). Hey there, stranger. Forgot how to use the phone?

Luke: (Startled at first – but instantly smiles when he sees her) I didn't get a chance to call back. I am sorry.

Lorelai: Uh huh, liar!

Luke: I can't lie.

Lorelai: I know.

Luke: (Moves closer to her) Besides, my master plan worked. You are here now.

Lorelai: (Looks smitten) Really? (Then suddenly Lane walks in with an ordering pad).

Lane: Hey Luke (Luke and Lorelai automatically moves away from each other) we need to order more of these pads. Can you tell me the number of that printing place?

Luke: Ugh, yeah.

Lorelai: (To Luke) So – hey, I will see you later?

Luke: You leaving? No coffee?

Lorelai: Of course – coffee! Then I am heading out to see what's going on with that parade 'thing'.

Luke: (As he takes Lane's ordering pad from her) That's today?

Lane: Yes, didn't you notice Kirk's outfit?

Luke: I try not to notice him at all. Besides I thought maybe he was just missing his 'band-camp' days.

Lorelai smiles and quietly walks out to the counter. Luke walks out shortly after.

Luke: Got your coffee?

Lorelai: (Points at her mug) Got my coffee.

The look in both Lorelai's and Luke's face was obvious. The look of happiness was all over their faces.

Lorelai: (Looking down at her mug and keeping her voice low so that no one else hears) So, thought you said you didn't know when you were going to be back?

Luke: When did I say that?

Lorelai: Last night, when you called from Liz's place.

Luke: Who said I called from Liz's place.

Lorelai: (Gasps) You were here? At the diner? Last night?

Luke: (Wipes his hands with a rag) Yup.

Lorelai: Last night at 9:15 P.M. – you were at the diner – when you called?

Luke: (With a smile) Yes.

Lorelai: (Still refusing to believe it) 'This' diner?

Luke: (Nods) You sound surprised. (Walks to the end of the counter to pick up some dishes).

Lorelai: Luke! I thought you were still with Liz! Why didn't you say anything last night?

Luke: (Walks up to her and speaks softly) I was going to but... you said you were tired and I didn't want to keep you up.

Lorelai: Oh, well – I was up late regardless!

Luke: (Concerned) Why?

Lorelai: I couldn't go to sleep... after we talked. Started thinking... about you... us.

Luke: Really?

Lorelai: Really. (They share a moment and suddenly it's interrupted by Kirk).

Kirk: Luke, can you please teach Caesar and Lane how to make your coffee? They obviously need training.

Luke: (Sighs) Kirk, Their coffee is the same as mine.

Kirk: No, actually it isn't. Yours tastes much better.

Lane: (Hears this and shouts from the kitchen) Why thank you, Kirk!

Kirk: (To Lane and Caesar) No offense guys, but it's true. (Lane emerges from the kitchen).

Luke: Kirk...

(Kirk and Lane start arguing in the background).

Lorelai smiles and takes one last sip of Luke's coffee. 'Her' Luke's coffee - and then walks out of the diner. Luke silently watches her close the door behind her.

Lane: Oh hey, Lorelai! (Picks up a brown paper bag and looks at Luke) I'll be back in a minute. She forgot her Danish.

Luke: Oh, umm hand it to me. I will take it. (Nods nervously at Lane) I forgot to tell her something.

Lane: Oh, (hands Luke the bag) Here you go.

Streets of Stars Hollow.

Luke runs after Lorelai. And calls out to her...

Lorelai: (Turns and smiles) Hey.

Luke: You forgot your Danish. (Hands the brown paper bag to her).

Lorelai: Oh yeah, thank you.

Luke: Must be getting closer to the end of the world. You never forget 'food'.

Lorelai: (Chuckles – then nods) Got a lot on my mind.

Luke: Something more important than 'food'? (Folds his arms on his chest) This should be interesting...

Lorelai: Well, you are back. Rory's back...

Luke: Yeah, Lane mentioned...

Lorelai: ... and you are back.

Luke: So my return is more important than food?

Lorelai: Hate to break it to ya Luke Danes, but some of us... Kirk included - were counting the days till your return.

Luke: I am going to pretend you didn't say his name. (Smiles shyly) Oh hey, (puts his hand in his right jean pocket and pulls out a necklace) for you.

Lorelai: (Gasps) Luke... it's ... wow. (She takes it in her hand and glares at it in amazement).

Luke: (Nervously places his hands in his back pockets) I am sorry I didn't wrap it...

Lorelai: (Smiles) It's beautiful. Thank you. (They share yet another moment – but this time they move closer to each other – finally, a 'real' greeting. They lean into kiss... BUT the sudden loud noise of the band marching towards them from around the corner interrupts them – they move apart in frustration).


End file.
